In the container industry, substantially identically shaped metal beverage containers are produced massively and relatively economically. In order to expand a diameter of a container to create a shaped container or enlarge the diameter of the entire container, often several operations are required using several different expansion dies to expand each metal container a desired amount. Also, dies have been used to neck and shape the containers. Often several operations are required using several different necking dies to narrow each metal container a desired amount. Open ends of containers are formed by flanging, curling, threading and/or other operations to accept closures. Necking, expanding, shaping, and finishing operations sometimes cause metal failures, such as one or more of the following: curl splits, container fracture, container collapse.